The present invention relates to a baseball exercising device and more particularly to an improved batting mechanism whereby a ball attached to a device is struck with a bat and caused to rotate in one direction and recoil to its original position. The exercise device of the present invention is particularly useful in improving the baseball hitting skill of a baseball player.
Many types of exercise devices for increasing baseball skill have been developed and used extensively in the sport industry. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,169 discloses a batting assembly which simulates the manner in which an actual baseball player controls his bat, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,800 is directed to a toy playing game, as for example baseball, and includes a pair of player devices. However, none of these devices relate to a ball attached to a rotating main body which, upon being struck with a bat, can be rotated in one direction and recoiled in an opposite direction.